Mailers are widely used as business forms. It is desirable to manufacture mailers simply and economically with high-speed printers and web processing devices. It is advantageous for mailers to be functionally versatile and adaptable to a variety of business form applications. In addition, it is a benefit for mailers to include inserts, such as return envelopes and booklets, so that the recipient of the mailer can easily respond to the mailer and retain information from the mailer.
It is known to form mailers from folded webs. For example, C-folded mailers are formed from a web sheet that is folded in a "C" pattern to form a three layer mailer. Examples of C-fold mailers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,491; 5,174,493, and 4,896,823. Similarly, mailers can be formed by folding webs in "Z" patterns and side-to-side patterns as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,493 and 4,840,306. These patents which are assigned to the same owner as this application are incorporated by reference.